


Where Did I Go Wrong?

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, friend break-ups, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You're trying to grapple with the loss that comes when your best friend suddenly dumps you. Thankfully, your boyfriend is there to offer his support.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 61





	1. Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on April 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/160124209953/hey-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-have-scenarios). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey, I was wondering if I could have scenarios with tsukki, oikawa, and noya helping their s/o get over losing one of their best friends? I'm having a hard time myself with this and your writing is also amazing so I thought I'd ask~

“I think you understand, (L/N), why we’ve reached this point.”

It’s time. You’d been anticipating this for a while, it was just a matter of how it would happen.

The sun starts to set when they say this. Club activities concluded a little while ago, and though you’d normally bid your friend a goodbye and walk home with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, today was different. Instead, the two of you loitered around the sports club rooms while you waited for the boys. You made a seat out of the stairwell while you friend stood, arms crossed over their chest.

Your silence and downcast gaze is answer enough for them to elaborate. “I don’t know how I can continue to be your friend if I barely see you outside of school. And texts and phone calls don’t cut it. The only person you spend time with anymore is Tsukishima.”

Another silent moment passes. You let out a sigh.

“This is the part where you’re supposed to apologize,” they say, hostility dripping from their tone.

You shake your head. “I’m not going to apologize for something I’m not sorry about. I knew that this was coming, but I didn’t expect it would happen for this reason.” You stand up and adjust the bag hanging from your shoulder. “The only thing I am sorry about is that you don’t understand why your reasoning is so messed up.”

As you walk away with your head down, your negative thoughts fester. You were right, though: the only reason you’d spend more time with Tsukishima than them outside of school was because you didn’t get to see him all that much during the day. He wasn’t in your class while your friend was; the two of you were in the same club while Tsukishima was at volleyball practice. It only seemed fair that you’d be able to see your boyfriend when your free time matched up with his. If you were to count hours spent together outside of school, then yes, he occupied more of that time. But overall, the person you once called your friend had beat out Tsukishima by a decent amount. And you still made a good effort to communicate with them even when you couldn’t see them.

You don’t get very far from them before you stop walking. There’s a person standing before you, not moving. This whole clichéd setup brings a bitter smile to your face when you stop staring at the ground and see who it is. _Of course_ it’s Tsukishima.

“Let’s go home,” you say quietly.

He doesn’t reply, and doesn’t move right away when you do. You don’t see, but you can only guess he gives the other person a cold glare before turning and easily meeting your stride. The walk home is quiet, marked by the distinct lack of Yamaguchi and the sour mood hanging around you. You decide to ask about the former.

“He had something he needed to do, so he went ahead,” Tsukishima says.

“You’re a bad liar, you know that? He saw it too, didn’t he?”

He lets out a sigh somewhere between frustrated and disappointed. It was nice that Yamaguchi wanted to give you to some space to digest what unfolded, but it still stung knowing that he had seen it too. You look to Tsukishima; he’s concentrating on the path ahead, but you can tell that this whole thing has irritated him enough.

“It’s okay, you can ask about it.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow but his focus remains ahead of him.

“You look like you want to ask me about it,” you explain.

“Not really…” he murmurs. “You look like you don’t want to talk about it.”

You shrug your shoulders half-heartedly. Something about this action is the final tipping point. You didn’t think you were going to cry, and yet tears flooded your vision as you tried to hold them back. This is the first time you’ve cried in front of him, and you feel ashamed when he looks at you almost curiously. You turn your head away as if it’s going to make a difference.

“But if or when you do, I’ll listen.”

Maybe it’s because there’s no one else around to see it, or maybe it’s because he knows it’ll give you some comfort while you try to sort this out, but either way, when Tsukishima takes your hand in his, you smile.


	2. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on April 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/160124209953/hey-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-have-scenarios). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey, I was wondering if I could have scenarios with tsukki, oikawa, and noya helping their s/o get over losing one of their best friends? I'm having a hard time myself with this and your writing is also amazing so I thought I'd ask~

For most of the afternoon, you’ve been staring almost angry at the worn embroidery floss around your wrist. Oikawa notes that you tend to concentrate on it when you think he isn’t looking. Sometimes, you’ll slip a hooked finger underneath the bracelet and tug. He wonders if you’re testing its durability or purposefully trying to rip it.

Whatever vibrant colors the threads were, are now faded and browned from the elements.

You let out a heavy sigh and pull on the bracelet again. Nothing happens.

“Can I use your scissors?” you ask. There’s something exhausted in your voice and it’s hoarse. Oikawa hums and shuts his eyes.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” he says. The small yet playful smile on his lips is far too cheerful against the heavy mood lingering over you.

“It’s stupid. It doesn’t matter anyway.” You move your hand to tug at the bracelet once more, only to be met by Oikawa’s slender fingers wrapping around your wrist. It doesn’t take much effort on his part to stop you from your ministrations. Before he can say anything, you murmur, “It didn’t mean anything.”

He remembers asking you about the bracelet when you first met. Your face brightened when you explained to him that you and your best friend made them when you were kids and still wore them to the day. 

This is the first time Oikawa’s seen you look anything but happy regarding it.

You sniffle once and exhale shakily. He lets go, but your eyes remain focused on your wrist. Tears gather in the corner of your eyes and a few spill out. Though your vision is blurry, you can see him stand and step in the direction of his desk. When he returns, he places the scissors on the table before you.

It was never a question earlier in the day: you wanted lose the bracelet forever. Now that he’s given you the power to cut it off, you hesitate.

“It’s because it would really be the end, right?” he asks. “Something that’s lasted so long can be ruined in one quick snip?”

It’s almost unfair how perceptive he is.

“It’s your choice, but look how tattered and dull it is.” He takes your hands in his, runs his thumbs over the back of yours. Now he looks at it with the same concentrated contempt that you looked at it with before. “(F/N), you deserve much better than this.”

His words alleviate any second thoughts you have. Oikawa lets go of your hands so you can take the scissors and finally get rid of the gross, old threads. With a small snip, it drops from your wrist and lands limp on the table. The tears fall harder, but something about this is so… freeing. And you find a smile make its way to your face. You turn back to Oikawa and wrap your arms around his neck, and bury your face into to his chest.

“You look so much better already.”


	3. Nishinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on April 29, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/160124209953/hey-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-have-scenarios). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hey, I was wondering if I could have scenarios with tsukki, oikawa, and noya helping their s/o get over losing one of their best friends? I'm having a hard time myself with this and your writing is also amazing so I thought I'd ask~

Nishinoya lets out a breath through his nose, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Who the hell does that? Just says to their best friend that they don’t want to be friends anymore without any explanation?” he snarls.

You’re seated on your bed, hugging your knees, with Nishinoya right next to you. He has been for the past hour while the person you called your best friend decided to cut you out of their life and through text, nonetheless. You know that his words are supposed to be comforting, but somehow they only make you feel worse. While he’s getting fired up, you can only hug your knees closer and fight back the tears.

“Well, everyone says that if you need to cut someone out of your life you don’t owe them an explanation,” you say, voice trembling.

The whole matter still confuses you. Just last week, while the two of you walked home from school together like always, laughing about something that happened in class, they said that they were so glad you were friends. You can’t help but wonder if that was some sort of test, and your response was the deciding factor if they wanted to still be your best friend. You know you said the same for them–it warmed you inside that they brought it up–but maybe that wasn’t enough.

“If that person was shitty to them, then yeah. But everyone else knows you’re awesome!” he jerks a thumb at his chest. “Especially me. Because I’m not just your boyfriend. I’m also your best friend, and I call it like I see it.”

His words cut right through you. Even though Nishinoya would never say something he didn’t mean when it came to this, you can’t help but cry. When you tuck your head in against your knees to hide your tears, you feel his arm drape around your shoulder.

“They’re the shitty one, (F/N). Not you,” he says. His voice is markedly much softer. “Considering how torn up you are about this and how they couldn’t even say it to your face is proof enough.”

“I know but-–”

“Nope! No ‘but’s’! And I’ll keep telling you how great you are until you’re sick of hearing it.”

You lift your head up enough to look at him. He’s got on his reassuring smile. It’s surprisingly contagious even in your current state, so you can’t help but smile too.

He’s really good at that.


End file.
